Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017)
Disney Puppy Dog Pals is an American computer-animated children's television series created by Harland Williams. The series debuted on Disney Channel and Disney Junior in the U.S. on April 14, 2017. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Harland Williams as Bob *Isaac Ryan Brown as Bingo *Jessica DiCicco as Hissy *Sam Lavagnino as Rolly 'Secondary Cast' *Cheri Oteri as Esther Exposition *Jill Talley as Cupcake *Leslie David Baker as Frank Exposition *Tom Kenny as A.R.F. 'Minor Cast' *Alanna Ubach as Actress (ep16), Luca (ep30), Meesha (ep30), Miss Mudge (ep11), Pig (ep8), Puppy (ep30), Snout (ep8), Snowflake (ep11), Spy (ep30) *Bob Uecker as Announcer (ep2) *Brandon Cienfuegos as Boss (ep28) *Cheri Oteri as Mouse (ep2) *Christian Simon as Stephan (ep17) *EG Daily as Attendent (ep22), Receptionist (ep22) *Emma Shannon as Chloe *Gary Anthony Williams as Baker (ep2), Bark Knight (ep13), Bus Driver (ep16), Dr. Paws (ep30), Emcee (ep31), Gilroy Pupkins (ep31), House Manager (ep16), Kid's Dad (ep13), Mr. Steener (ep23), Pigeon (ep2), Royal Hound (ep16), Vendor (ep13), Weiner Dog (ep31) *Gedde Watanabe as Reo (ep28) *Grey Griffin as Bonnie, Deerlene (ep30), Funny (ep19), Mama Squirrel (ep21), Mariko (ep28), Nelly, Weather Lady (ep28) *Harland Williams as Camel (ep4), Detective (ep2), Dog (ep7), Go-Long Stick (ep3), Mister Penguin, Parrot#2 (ep11), Police Officer (ep9), Rufus (ep3), Sea Creature (ep10), Sheep (ep12), Truck Loader (ep16), Van Driver (ep8), Worker (ep16) *Henry Winkler as Santa *Huey Lewis as Bulworth *Jackson Doilinger as Charlie (ep17) *Jeff Bennett as Barry Giraffe (ep14), Cagey, Chloe's Dad (ep20), Crumpet (ep9), Dad Duck (ep9), Jonathan, Narrator (ep16), Narwhal (ep32), Octopus (ep10), Police Officer (ep10), Quinty McSquinty (ep15), Snickerdoodle (ep32), Steve (ep20), Store Employee (ep7), Tako (ep29), Titus (ep14), Worker #1 (ep31), Wrestler (ep31) *Jess Harnell as Papa Squirrel (ep21), Paul (ep21) *Jessica Carleton as Flight Attendant (ep8) *Jessica DiCicco as Baby, Boy (ep4), Chicken #2 (ep20), Confused Customer (ep10), Customer (ep9), Drone Kid (ep13), Duck (ep2), Duck (ep9), Grabby Kid (ep7), Guide (ep4), Islander (ep1), Kids (ep12), Lady (ep30), Lady (ep32), News Anchor, Pengy (ep5), Squirrel (ep11), Stage Manager (ep16), Toddler (ep3), Whaley *Jill Talley as Cow (ep20), Fan Dog (ep13), Jackie, Opera Singer, Worker #2 (ep31) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Bizzy, Dr. Stretcho (ep13), Enthusiatic Dog (ep13), Great Dane (ep13), Guard Dog, Shopkeep (ep15), Small Dog (ep28), Weatherman (ep3) *Kitana Turnbull as Sydney (ep30) *Leslie David Baker as Citizen (ep13), Dog (ep14), Driver (ep8), Employee (ep10), Frank, Rufus, Umpire (ep2) *Mo Collins as Biscotti (ep32), Conductor (ep14), Harriet (ep14), Newf (ep31), Strider, Teacher (ep12), Tour Guide (ep31), Weather Person (ep32) *Patrick Warburton as Captain Dog, Worker (ep5), Worker#1 (ep13) *Ryder Cohen as Duke (ep20) *Sam Lavagnino as Kid (ep4) *Serenity Brown as Dash (ep20) *Shiloh Nelson as Keia *Tara Strong as Amanda (ep5), Chloe's Mom, Delivery Woman (ep10), Intercom Voice (ep29), Judge (ep32), Lead Chicken (ep20), Receptionist (ep10), Sunny (ep5) *Tom Green as Reporter (ep19), Squirrel (ep19) *Tom Kenny as Airline Announcer (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Baby Squirrel (ep21), Bumble (ep20), Chester (ep29), Conductor (ep13), Dallie, Farmer Del, Gopher (ep7), Grouchy Man (ep8), Janitor (ep19), Johann (ep30), Lead Beaver (ep12), Music Store Owner (ep9), Newscaster (ep4), Oatmeal Raisin (ep32), Ol' Snapper (ep15), Parrot#1 (ep11), Parrot#3 (ep11), Push (ep21), Rip (ep1), Rover (ep29), Skier (ep32), Snow Monkey #1 (ep28), Squirrel (ep31), Store Owner (ep10), Travel Host (ep8), Worker#2 (ep13) *Tress MacNeille as Bob's Mom (ep9), Queen (ep9), Rosetta (ep23), Security System (ep23), Teacher (ep9) *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Mrs. Claus (ep32) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Chicken #1 (ep20), Daisy (ep20) Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons